


10,000 Reasons to Not Let You Go

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Figurative Depictions of Sex, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: How do you sayI love you?





	10,000 Reasons to Not Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing! I love Amy and Jonah, they’re relationship is so sweet. I pray they finally get together in season 4, I’ve waited 3 years it’s been long enough :))))))

Jonah was pretty sure if he thought long and hard enough he could think of at least ten thousand reasons to never let Amy go. It felt like a fantasy, a whimsical figment of his imagination. Nevertheless, as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for the fatigue of the day to wash over him, he made a list. 

One of the most prominent reasons in Jonah’s mind was simply all that she was and ever would be. Amelia Sosa-Dubanowski—or as she was known to the common world: Amy. An extraordinary woman, mother, and friend. She put on a brave face every day despite all the shit she’d been through. After her split with Adam, Jonah noticed she wasn’t exactly her usual self. He gave her space, didn’t pry, and let her come to him only when she felt ready. Unlike a majority of the Cloud 9 employees, he knew his boundaries and never pressured her into talking about the divorce unless she was comfortable. Amy was one of the strongest people Jonah had ever met. She was charismatic, honest, and unafraid to speak her mind. She always knew how to make him smile, regardless of how the day had went prior. 

Jonah admired her beauty, because to him she was one of the most beautiful human beings in the universe. Her dark wavy hair cascaded down to her shoulders, flowing effortlessly like melted chocolate. The subtle twinkle in her deep brown eyes possessed all the galaxies and their many stars. She carried herself proudly, holding her head high, never wavering to the tribulations of this life. Aphrodite, the very goddess of beauty had zero chances against Amy and her infinite perfections.

She was the prettiest poison he’d ever seen. The handful of quick kisses they’d stolen left Jonah aching for more. Electric passion sparked between them like flint, a raging wildfire simultaneously burning in the depths of their souls. However, they paled in comparison to the intimate moment shared in the photo lab. Like a chivalrous knight drawing his sword to protect his kingdom, Jonah felt alive. Justly he sheltered the dame he’d so fervently sought after. As the river flows with urgent haste, so did the ardor of their devotion. Lustful whispers and cries of adoration filled the room, heavy and earnest. When all was finished, the air was left thick with desperate declarations of love and need. The two lay flush against each other, savouring every moment—not quite ready to let go. 

Amy though was pregnant with her ex-husband's child. Jonah reacted negatively at first, but solely out of shock and confusion. After pondering it over he realised he still wanted her and her wholly. It didn’t matter that the baby wasn’t his, it was apart of the one his heart loved and if she wanted him to be involved in the child’s life, he’d sure as hell be there. Amy was scared, and she definitely didn’t need all the leering eyes of her co-workers not-so-quick judgement filled glances coming her way. Jonah was, thankfully, always close by to swoop in and shoo away those who had begun to intrude too much. He felt it was a certain duty of his to shield not only her, but her unborn child from the hazards of the world. Amy didn’t object, she was grateful for the asylum Jonah provided. 

The way her smile could brighten even the darkest of days left Jonah feeling giddy like a schoolboy. That subtle, yet perfectly real smile sent sharp, electrifying pulses throughout his core. Any time he was around her, butterflies fluttered within his stomach, he twiddled with his hands; unsure of what exactly to do with them. When he talked to her, he was at a loss for words, stuttering all the while. Whenever she spoke, he gave heed to everything she said—no matter how minuscule it might have seemed. 

Amy Sosa-Dubanowski was unparalleled. The sum of the millions and billions of stars in the galaxy fell short of her endless levels of imperfect perfection. Jonah wished he could gift her the universe, he would rearrange the cosmos if it meant he could display the true splendour harboured deep in Amy’s soul. He’d set the world on fire, and he’d do it all for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll (hopefully) have Amy’s chapter up before the new season begins October 4th! Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
